Hydra
Introduction Hydra, or better known as Gunpowder kid, is the lone gunman form Western Island. Hydra is one of the Crazy sons of Gun who sail the seas in search for immortality. Hydra however does not desire immortality, but is searching for it because he knows that the rest of his brothers desires it. All Hydra wants is a carton of milk, a full magazine in his gun, and fools to shoot at. Appearance Hydra is a young man with purple hair, which is rare on his home island, and tan peach color skin. He can usually be seen wearing a black jacket, a white T shirt, and a pair of black slacks. He prefers to wear tactical boots rather than tennis shoes due to the terrain he fights on. Hydra usually keeps two pistols on both his left and right hip and can often be seen carrying around a machine gun on his back. However the gun on his back changes depending on who or what he is fighting. Physically Hydra is built all around, however most of his more toned muscles fall on his shoulders and arms. This is due to his love of guns and fire arms. He purposely bulked up these areas in order to deal with the recoil from his guns. Personality Hydra is like a barrel of gunpowder. He blows up when thrown in fire and burns out when exposed to water. This saying makes a lot more sense once you understand what fire and water mean. Hydra is a ball of violent happiness when he is in the middle of chaos and violence, aka fire. He can turn up with the best of them and has the clear mind and focus to make his shots. He actually likes to fight and enjoys the act of defeating his opponents in combat. For him life is just a proving ground, for once you die you are swept away to Valhalla were you will fight for all time. Water, in the saying, is clam and peace. Hydra has the ability to remain calm when everyone else is calm and to blend in. However he does not like the calmness. He feels as though he is weaken by it and prefers to not be in it. His adrenaline junkie personality demands that he be inside something exciting for him to truly be happy. So when he is in a place of calm and peace Hydra is usually sad and does not have much energy to do more clam minded things like reading and talking. Abilities and Powers Hydra is Super humanly strong and he has Super human reflexes. Hydra has been training to be warrior since he was a young boy. During that time his strength and reflexes were honed thought intense training and calculated nutrition. His lanky body hides away years of muscular training that focuses on his arms, shoulders, and legs. The idea was for him to be able to take the shock of recoil from his guns and to be able to dodge the bullets of others. As a boy he started off watching a pellet gun shoot little bullets and watching flies flying around. He then moved on to watch more erratic and faster targets. The speed would gradually increase over time allowing his brain and eyes to adjust to the movement. Before you knew it Hydra was watching bullets fly though the air and predicting there paths. He then was told to dodge said bullets and was eventually trained to do so. Marksmanship Take everything you know about marksmen and gunmen and then throw it out the window. Hydra does not fight anything like a standard marksmen. He fights more like a swordsmen or a devil fruit user. When Hydra gets into a fight he charges in firing his gun at his opponent as he draws closer. For him getting up close in a fight is the safest place and the only place he desires to be. Before we go any further you need to understand that Hydra is actually a very good shot. Anything from a hundred meters to two hundred meters Hydra can shoot it. Anything further than that is iffy, not due to his aim, but rather the range of his pistols. If he has a rifle in his hand Hydra can shoot up to 500 to 800 Meters with pin point accuracy. Anything beyond that depends on weather conditions and the position of him and his target. His longest shot was a mile away and that was due to more luck than skill. When up close, which Hydra finds himself very often, Hydra uses his guns like twin clubs. He swings them at a speed where he can smash bone and flesh and even goes so far as to block swords with them. His favorite thing to do is to block someones blade with his guns and then spin around in the air and kick them in the face. Once they have placed some distance he pulls the trigger ending the fight once and for all. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:Marksman Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Human Category:West Blue Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters